Zhen Ji
Profile Name: Zhen Ji Kingdom: Wei Position: Warrior Age: 25 Weapon: Flute, Whip (Dynasty Warriors 6) Family: Cao Cao (father-in-law) Spouse: Cao Pi Background Zhen Ji is the cool and seductive character of the game. She takes pride in her appearance and usually wears clothes that show off her body. Her weapon is a flute that lets out a high pitch noise that blows away opponents when she plays it, but most of the time she just hits people with her flute. However, in Dynasty Warriors 6 her weapon is changed to a whip. Zhen Ji is one of the strongest female characters in the game. In fact, in Warriors Orochi 2, Zhen Ji joined with No and Xiao Qiao to go save all the other girls in the game from Dong Zhou because they were weak and were captured by Dong Zhou to fufill his dream to be surrounded by beautiful women. Zhen Ji, No, and Xiao Qiao were chosen as the girls to save the maidens because, not only were they strong enough not to get captured, but none of them take any lip from Dong Zhou. In this mission, Xiao Qiao rescued her sister, Da Qiao, and No rescued her sister in law, Oichi. However, since there are no other girls in Wei, Zhen Ji had no one to rescue, she just went along to put Dong Zhou in his place. Zhen Ji is the wife of Cao Pi and they are constantly shown flirting with each other throughout the games. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji first met when Cao Pi was riding through the battlefield and saw Zhen Ji taking down some of his soldiers. He was overwhelmed with her beauty, then asked her to come join his side, and if she did he would give her the world. Zhen Ji was married to a general of the Yuans at the time, and wanted to stay faithful to him no matter what, so she calls Cao Pi rude and ignores him. Cao Pi then told her that she would never be able to reach her full potential if she continued to serve under the Yuans. Zhen Ji thought about this, and finally trusted his words, leaving her husband and joining Cao Pi on the battlefield. Her husband was devistated and thought that Zhen Ji had really loved him. Out of anger, he attacked Cao Pi, but Zhen Ji joined with Cao Pi and took down her former lover before becoming an official officer of Wei. Later on, although it was not shown, they got married. When ever they meet on the battlefield, Cao Pi will always compliment Zhen Ji on her beauty and how beautifully she plays her flute, then Zhen Ji would reply that she could only be her best when she was around Cao Pi. At the end of Zhen Ji's musou mode in Dynasty Warriors 5, Cao Pi reveals that every thing he had done since the war started was for Zhen Ji, Zhen Ji then says that he doesn't normally say kind things like that, to which he replies that he thought it'd be nice to speak his heart for once. Although in Zhen Ji's musou mode, Cao Pi said he did all the fighting for her, in Cao Pi's musou mode, he says to one of his generals that he did all the fighting for himself and no one else, so who he really did it for is unknown. Zhen Ji's and Cao Pi's relationship in the game is stretched too much from the people in real life that they were based off of. In the game, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi were always flirting with each other, and giving off the impression that they were deeply in love with each other, but in real life, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi had a broken marriage. They barely spoke to each other and never showed affection towards one another. In fact, their marriage was so poor, that when Cao Pi was done using Zhen Ji, he forced her to commit suicide, then took another wife, who he had a child with. Extra: Zhen Ji's "sister" character in the "sister" game, Samurai Warriors, is No. No is a seductive enchantress, just like Zhen Ji. They also both share the interest of tying up their black hair in different ways and wearing seductive, purple clothing. Category:Characters Category:Wei Officers